A manufacturer may design a housing of a mobile communication device. The housing of the mobile communication device may be a structure and/or a body where a peripheral component such as a keypad, a display screen, etc. are mounted to build the mobile communication device structurally. The manufacturer may market (e.g., sell, lease, etc.) the mobile communication device with the peripheral component built-into the housing in a form of a package. The package may be designed such that it restricts a buyer with limited options to add, remove, and/or upgrade the components built into the housing in the form of the package. For example, typically, a built in camera, a touch-screen display, and/or a keypad may be pre-configured at the time of manufacture. As a result, the manufacturer may lose potential revenue opportunities because of limited customization options of the mobile communication device by the user.